To be Trusted Again
by runnin-imagination
Summary: Phoebe is slowly getting over Cole, Paige is still single, Piper and Leo have two sons, named Wyatt and Chris. Cole was vanquished around three years ago. But is he dead for good? Story In progress PhoebeCole fic, FutureChrisOC
1. Where it all ends & begins

Title: To be trusted again

Chapter 1: Where it all ends and begins

_Attn: This story does not go along with the Charmed episodes. I just used the characters. _

Piper was reading newspaper when Chris started crying. She looked at her sons, Wyatt and Chris, who were playing on the ground. Wyatt was holding a toy in his hands and Chris was crying in frustration. Piper put her papers down and picked Chris up.

"Wyatt, it's not nice to snatch Chris's toy. Give him back his toy or else _NO CARTOONS._" Piper told her eldest son.

She chuckled at the sight when she saw Wyatt handling the toy back to his younger brother and looked expectantly at his mom. Piper then picked both her sons up and left them on the couch while leaning against the kitchen wall which gave her a side view of her sons completely engrossed into the cartoon. In moments like this, she felt so complete. She had all she wanted: A family.

'If only Leo was here' Piper thought to herself.

Leo, her whitelighter husband, left two days ago on a mission. Piper knew that it was his job, but she could not but feel left out. Leo kept orbing around on duties and missions that she no longer spent much time with him. She was lost in her reverie till Paige came down the stairs, fully dressed for work.

"Morning Piper" Paige greeted her sister and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Piper's sons.

"Cartoons huh?" Paige said to Piper.

"Well, it's the only way to make both of them sit down and not start fighting." Piper replied.

Paige smiled. "Boys will always be boys. It's very normal for them to be fighting. It's a way of learning how to share and they will strengthen their brotherly bond through fighting as well."

Piper looked at Paige, surprised by her little speech. Then she sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked Piper.

Piper glanced up at the clock. It's already 7.30. 'Very unusual for Phoebe' Piper thought to herself.

"In the two years after Cole has been vanquished, Phoebe had not slept well once.

After vanquishing Cole, Phoebe got on with her life. She started dating not long after and partied till late night. Piper and Paige both got worried as they knew Phoebe was hurting inside and if she continues living like this, she will break down sooner or later. They cornered Phoebe one night, after Phoebe came back from work and was getting ready to go clubbing. They questioned her, telling her how much they worried for her, how much they knew she was hurt. Phoebe broke down not long after, crying on her sisters' shoulder.

That night, Phoebe fell asleep crying on Piper's shoulder and needed Paige to orb her up into her room. From then on, Phoebe returned to normal, stopped dating random men she sees and only go clubbing occasionally with Paige. Piper and Paige were glad that Phoebe was healing slowly but knew that she might never get over Cole completely.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Paige asked Piper.

Piper nodded. "She'll be late for work if she continues to sleep." Paige then stood up and went back up the stairs. Piper decided to go along as well.

Paige raised one of her eyebrow. " Feels like a long time since I last woke Phoebe up." Piper said to answer Paige's unasked question.

Paige knocked on the door. "Pheebs? Are you awake?" Paige asked.

When there's no answer, Paige opened the door. What she saw made her feel like crying.

"Oh Phoebe" Piper sighed.

A/N: I hope this chapter is not too slow-moving… Please read & review! Chapter 2 should be up a few days later…


	2. The search

Chapter 2:

Re-cap: 

_Paige knocked on the door. "Pheebs? Are you awake?" Paige asked. _

_When there's no answer, Paige opened the door. What she saw made her feel like crying._

_"Oh Phoebe" Piper sighed._

* * *

Phoebe was sleeping all right, but she had a tear-stained face and was clutching a big bear tightly. This bear was given by Cole, as a present to Phoebe some time ago. From the looks of it, Piper and Paige already knew why Phoebe overslept.

"I thought she had already gotten over him?" Paige asked.

"That's what she said. Apparently, she is trying to convince herself as well." Piper told her with a sigh. With that said, Piper went towards Phoebe's bed and shook her lightly.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up. You'll be late for work if you continue sleeping." Piper told her.

Phoebe slowly stirred and sat up, still holding the bear tightly.

"Morning Piper, morning Paige" she greeted sleepily. She then slowly stood up, and was making her way to the washroom when Piper brought up the much avoided topic.

"You'll have to get over him Pheebs. He's not coming back." Her sister told her softly.

Phoebe closed her eyes took a deep breath, then answered.

"I will be late if I don't hurry." Phoebe said, clearly avoiding the topic.

"I'm leaving now. See you all tonight!" Paige told Piper, Wyatt and Chris. She gave them a hug each then left the place. Phoebe came down not long after, gave them a hug each as well and left for her office before Piper could even start commenting on Cole again.

Piper then plopped herself onto the couch. Chris crawled onto her and started playing with her hair. Piper didn't even notice since she was busy thinking about Cole.

'It's true that I did not like Cole very much, since he tried to kill us all' Piper thought to herself. 'Not only that, he broke Phoebe's heart as well.' Piper said more angrily to herself.

* * *

Phoebe arrived at work a few minutes late. She rushed into her office after collecting her mails which are letters for her to reply in her 'Ask Phoebe' column. Her column is getting more and more popular, and she has more than a few dozen of letters to read per week. It is really a difficulty to find the interesting articles out of lots of normal problems faced in life that many need to be advised on what to do. Phoebe then closed her office door and started reading through her mail.

Although she loved her job, she just can't find her concentration. All her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with her sisters this morning, about her not getting over Cole. What she found weird was that thoughts about Cole came out occasionally when she daydreams, but today, it had been different. It was as if she could feel Cole nearby.

'Stop it.' Phoebe scolded herself. 'He's gone and never coming back again' she told herself.

She then tried to focus on her work but can't help but wonder why had she been feeling Cole's presence so strongly today. Somehow, she knew that something big was going to happen.

Phoebe then pushed all her thoughts away and focused on her mails.

* * *

Paige arrived and settled down in her workplace, and looked at the files and papers on her table. Thankfully, her boss had not seen her or else she would get another reprimanding.

"Paige! In my office, NOW!" her boss told her.

'So much for helping out a sister in need' Paige thought to herself.

The reason why she was late was that she had to orb Phoebe to her office before getting to work herself. If she came directly to work from the manor, she would have been on time.

She got herself ready to receive a reprimand from her boss and entered his office.

"Paige, you're late again, but I will stop lecturing you anymore since I believe you'll still continue to be late even if I repeat my 'speech'. Thus, I will get straight to the point. Those files and papers on your table have to be filed up by noon today, as I'll be meeting that family today. I also need more information on the child's parents. You may go now." He told her. Paige got out of the office and started her work immediately, knowing that the faster she finished her work, the faster she'll be able to either help another family or will be allowed to go home.

* * *

Blue light surrounded Leo as he orbed in front of his wife. Piper stopped playing with her sons and went forward to give her husband a welcome home kiss. She was more than happy to get her husband back by her side.

"I'm assigned to look after the charmed ones. No more other duties or missions for me." Leo told her, knowing she'll be happy to receive the news. He knew that Piper was not delighted to see him leave for missions, but she knew it was his job and duty. This was why he loved her so much. She understood him.

"What's wrong with us?" Piper asked him.

"Want me to get your sisters before I break the news? It concerns them as well."

"Just tell me now, then tell them later since you've already got my full attention in this moment." Piper told him hurriedly.

"The new source is a very powerful demon. He has the ability to revive demons and control darklighters. He is the most powerful source and everybody fears him."

"And you're telling me because…?" Piper asked

"He's after the charmed ones power" Leo replied.

"Why am I not surprised" Piper answered with a sigh. "Then I guess I will not be going to P3 today then." P3 is Piper's club, which is one of the hottest clubs in San Francisco.

"Which are the demons that had been revived?" Piper asked, making her way to the attic, where the book of shadows is kept.

Leo hesitated. Piper turned and looked at him. "Leo…" she sighed. "Who are the demons?"

"So far, we only know that he had only revived one very powerful demon, whom he wants on his side. If this demon joins him, many others will join his side as well. The good thing is that this demon is avoiding the source, and managed to escape. The source is looking for him, and is prepared to use all ways to get this demon to work for him."

Piper listened carefully and took a while to process the information. The information slowly sunk in. Piper widen her eyes in surprise.

"That demon is Cole. Am I right?" Piper asked him.

Leo nodded his head.

"Get Phoebe here. I'll call Paige and ask her to orb herself back into the manor. This situation is far too complicating."

Leo orbed out. Piper then went to call Paige.

'They'll never have a normal life." Piper thought to herself, about the lives of her sons, Wyatt and Chris.

"Paige? Get back here as soon as possible. There's another emergency." Piper told her and ended the call.

* * *

Phoebe finally got her chosen letters to use for her column. It had taken her more than two hours to finish reading them. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, then started typing on her laptop. Not more than two sentences later, Leo orbed into her office.

"Leo! Do you know how dangerous it is to orb in here? What if my boss was in here?" Phoebe hissed.

Leo shrugged. "I'll take note of that next time. Piper needs you home now. Demon emergency. You might want to take a few days off or work at home, since it's not a problem that can be solved in a day." He advised as well.

Phoebe nodded. "Orb to the alleyway and wait for me. I'll just tell my boss I'm needed at home."

She then opened the door and walked towards Elise's office.

After a quick explanation, which is totally not true, since she can't reveal the real problem to Elise, she got the approval and went back to her office to grab her stuff. She then went to meet Leo outside her office building, in a dark alleyway, so that no one will notice her being orbed away.

* * *

When Leo and Phoebe arrived back home, Paige was already seated in the dining room together with Piper. Wyatt and Chris were in the playpen, situated not far from where they were seated. Phoebe ran into her room to put her stuff down, and came down soon after.

"What is the problem with the demons this time?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo… Tell them." Piper said and rested her head on the table as a sign of fatigue. Leo obliged, and repeated what he told Piper earlier to the two other sisters.

A few minutes later, after the information sunk in, Paige could only sat there shell-shocked. Phoebe was silent.

"Let's start by looking for Cole" Piper said finally, breaking the silence. Paige agreed, while Phoebe still remained silent.

"Pheebs? Are you ok?" Piper asked.

"Fine. Can I look for him alone? I just need some time to adjust to the fact that he's alive as well." Phoebe replied.

"But…" Piper said.

"Go on. Call for me when you need help." Paige told her. Phoebe smiled faintly, before exiting the manor.

"Be careful." Piper told Phoebe softly. Phoebe heard her and gave a faint smile in response.

"What made you change your mind?" Leo asked Piper.

"She had made up her mind. Since I'm the eldest sister, I should worry. Knowing that Cole most probably will not hurt her, it'll be faster to find him in San Francisco. Furthermore, she's still in love with him." Piper finished.


	3. Cole's return

Chapter 3:

A/N: Thx to all reviewers! This chapter will focus solely on Cole and Phoebe. Hope that it isn't too draggy!

* * *

Cole shimmered to the penthouse which he bought before he was vanquished. It was in the exact same state as he left it, other than the shattered glasses, the burnt mark on the ground and the dust accumulated over the years. With a single wave of his hand, the windows were repaired and with another, the penthouse was in tiptop conditions once again. 

'Sometimes it's good to be a demon, but those are rare times.' Cole thought to himself, after inspecting the conditions of the house.

After being revived by the source, Cole knew that he was part of another demonic plan again. What he did not expect is for the source to be so powerful.

The source told him of the plans. Belthazor, the demonic side of Cole, is to wed another fellow demon. This demon is one who can easily seduce you to work for her and listen to her. Many other demons fell for her trap, making her extremely precious for the Source. Cole wanted to object, not only to the wedding, but also to the assigned mission to collect the charmed ones' power. Knowing that he would be killed on the spot if he spoke up, Cole used all his strength to shimmer out of the underworld, into his penthouse.

He had not regained his quick reflexes after his revival and was therefore, hit with two fireballs thrown by the source himself. As his powers were not fully recovered due to the fact that he had not used them for quite some time, he was more or less unreachable for the time being.

* * *

Phoebe stepped out of the house, letting her feet lead the way. She was right about having the feeling that something big will happen, and it seems that that big problem was Cole. 

'Cole had always been my problem' Phoebe said to herself. She was right of course, since Cole had been her weakness, her comfort, her strength, not to mention, her heartbreak. Cole had caused so much harm in her life, but all she could do is to think about him. After hearing the news of Cole being revived, she had not been totally surprised since she had been sensing an extremely comforting presence, not even concentrating on using her powers. She really did not know to feel happy to have Cole alive once again or to feel sad for him to re-appear when she finally was starting to get use to being single again.

Deep down in her heart, she already knew the answer.

* * *

Cole was resting uncomfortably, as his wound seems to have gotten more swollen. There was nothing much he could do about it, other than putting an ice pack over the wound, as what he used to do before Phoebe came into his life and took great care of him. 

'Phoebe' Cole thought.

The few months without Phoebe had been the hardest time in his life. He had to get use to not hearing her voice, not seeing her smile. Most importantly, he had caused her more bad than good. He did not want things to turn out this way. He never wanted them to turn out this way. All he wanted was Phoebe, and he treasured every one of the moments they had spent together. He groaned and looked at his swollen arm, leaves a few pieces of cloth on the table for bandaging up and went into the kitchen to reach for another ice pack.

When he heard the door open, he saw someone who made him freeze in his action. There was only one person who could get such a reaction from him.

That person could only be Phoebe Halliwell, his ex-wife.

* * *

When Phoebe looked up to find out where she was, she unexpectedly ended up outside the penthouse, where she used to stay before she divorced from Cole. She reached for the key, and entered the house, somehow knowing that Cole was in there. 

'I'm here to get Cole, then leave for the manor with him' She told herself when in the lift, then entered.

The house was exactly how it looked like when they first moved in.

What made her stop was the sight of her ex-husband, with an arm the size of an inflated balloon, and having him reach for the icepack to put over the wound. She noticed him noticing her, as he froze in action as she froze in hers as well.

After a few seconds of tense silence and intense scrutinizing of each other, Phoebe looked away.

"What happened to your arm?" Phoebe asked, trying hard not to show that she was too overly concerned about him.

"Hit by fireballs. It's a small matter. Nothing to worry about." Cole told her reassuringly, trying not to wince as he laid the icepack over his wound.

Phoebe walked over to him, dragged him over to the couch and took a look at the wound. It was gruesome. It looks like boils were spreading around the infected area, and there were more and more with each passing second.

"Did you know that the wound is getting larger?" Phoebe asked him.

He looked at his arm. "Shit!" Cole said then stood up.

"What?" Phoebe asked him.

"He charmed his fireballs for them to continue to damage the body. The wound will continue growing in size till my whole hand is infected. Then, I will have no choice but to approach him to remove the spell cast on the fireball." Cole told Phoebe, furious that he didn't notice it before.

Phoebe widens her eyes and started thinking. Cole was pacing around, obviously thinking too. After about a few minutes later, Phoebe cursed herself silently for not seeing the point earlier.

"Did you say he charmed his fireballs?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded. Phoebe then grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the nearest table. She then started scribbling furiously. Cole couldn't even see what was she writing. A few minutes later, she was done.

"I think I found a way to stop it." She said with a smile, waving her paper back and forth.

Cole then realized that Phoebe just wrote a spell. He too, cursed himself for not thinking about using this method.

Phoebe then closed her eyes and started chanting.

" _Powers of the dark,_

_Called upon to hurt the foe, _

_Now hear this spell within the dark,_

_I summon you to let him go"_

Phoebe recited it three times and opened her eyes, hoping it worked. The wound is no longer multiplying in size, but it is still bleeding profusely. Phoebe then took a piece of cloth which Cole had left on the table top and pressed it hard against the wound to stop the blood.

Cole took his time to look at Phoebe while her attention was focused on his arm. She was gorgeous. At the same time, he realized that there was something different about her. There is an empty look in her eyes; the usual cheerfulness that he was occasioned to was not there anymore.

'This is all my fault.' Cole thought. 'I've made her suffer through all the hurt and heartache that was never meant to happen.'

* * *

"Done." Phoebe said as she rose. Cole looked at his arm and realized that she had bandaged it up. 

"Thank you." Cole said sincerely.

"You should leave Phoebe. The demons will arrive sooner or later. You might get hurt." Cole told her.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll leave now. And I'm taking you with me."

Cole looked at her shocked at her words. He then shook his head.

"I can't. Firstly, the demons will attack directly at your house, and it will facilitate their mission since they're suppose to take away the charmed ones' power. Secondly, your sisters will most probably kill me if they see me, not to mentioned that I'm supposed to be dead." Cole summarized for her and ticking each point off with his fingers.

Phoebe chuckled. "After all these years of demons wanting our power, you think that we're not used to demons attacking us in our home? For your second problem, they already knew that you're back. They were the ones who let me look for you."

Cole hesitated. The first thing he wanted to do when he shimmered back to the penthouse was to look for Phoebe. He did not do so, as his arm was hurting like hell. Now that she appeared before him and wants him to go back to the manor, the possibility of demons attacking the charmed ones was getting higher. Furthermore, after seeing her now, and knowing that he was the one to cause her emptiness; it was clear that he shouldn't leave with her. However, the thought of the demons attacking and having him there to protect them seems to satisfy him more than the other reasons not to leave with Phoebe, thus, he stood up and agreed.

Even after Phoebe's objection to him shimmering them both back to the manor in his current condition, he countered that it was probably safer to do so than to walk back and risk getting demons to attack them in the neighborhood.

He then made use of the opportunity to grab her by the waist and shimmered them both before she could react.

Both appeared in the living room of the manor, and Cole immediately let go of Phoebe.

Phoebe was stunned to react at first, before proceeding to shout for Piper and Paige. She was stunned that Cole shimmered her and held her close, with his hands on her waist. That one action managed to make her feel secure for that slight second, as in the next, they already reached and Cole removed his hand.

'Get a grip Phoebe, focus on the task at hand!' Phoebe told herself.

Her sisters came down the stairs. They both greeted Cole politely, a sign that was not all unpredictable, since he did try to kill them. Leo orbbed over, and broke the silence.

"The elders asked Cole to stay here permanently, till the source is vanquished. He can protect you girls and in return, you three are supposed to prevent him from going towards the path of evil if his demonic side took control."

Everyone nodded his or her head.

Leo glanced up towards the direction of the ceiling.

"The elders are calling. I have to go." With that said, he orbbed out.

* * *

"My lord, Belthazor is in the charmed ones' house." One of the demons told the source. 

"Go get him back here. Use all the necessary steps to get him back with us. With him on our side, we can all rule the world!"

Lots of agreement could be heard. The source hesitated. He did not want to overestimate the charmed ones, nor underestimate them either. He then sent out 3 of his minions to go after Belthazor.


	4. The triplet demons

Chapter 4:

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! Here's the long awaited chapter! Please read & review!!

* * *

After being revived by the source, the three demons commanded to bring Belthazor back were once the most powerful demons of the underworld centuries ago. They are the femme-fatales, who could kill either with their skills or looks.

The eldest of the triplets is an archer called Kera, very similar to a darklighter, but kills witches instead of whitelighters. The second has the power of invisibility, called Kiana and no one knew how she looked like as she was always unseen. Only her sisters and the source had seen her in person, but no one dared ask these few how the second sister looked like. The last, but not the least, is Kyla, the demon that is supposed to be the future wife of Belthazor. She is the true femme fatale amongst the sisters, as she is the most gorgeous sister out of her attractive looking sisters. She has the power to lure all men and demons into doing whatever as she bids.

They were once invincible, till one of the Halliwell witches vanquished them and could not be more pleased to kill the charmed ones and collect their powers.

"Let the hunt begin" Said the eldest.

In the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige

* * *

were in the attic, while Cole is with Wyatt and Chris. Piper had not trusted Cole very much at first when he arrived. However, when he hesitantly pick her eldest son up, Wyatt's shield came up for a mere second, before letting it down and waited for Cole to pick him up. This brought huge relief to Piper, proving that Cole is indeed harmless to them, although it was weird to see an ex brother-in-law play with the kids, not to mention a half-demon nonetheless.

Paige and Phoebe gave each other a knowing smile. If Piper is willing to leave her sons alone with Cole, it meant that she is starting to trust him. This brought great comfort to Paige, especially to Phoebe.

"If he's staying here permanently, where would he spend the night?" Piper asked her other two sisters. "Even though this is a huge manor, there are no guest rooms. Unless he sleeps on the couch" Piper continued with a grimace.

The sisters sat down and chuckled. Although the couch was not very ancient, it is definitely not the best place to fall asleep on for all the nights. Paige and Phoebe still remembered that Leo was once asked to spend the night on the couch and woke up the next morning with not much rest. He then learnt his lesson not to grate on Piper's nerves whenever possible.

"Well…" Phoebe started. "He could sleep in my room… Since it was where he slept before he left." She continued softly.

Piper gave a slight frown. She knew that Phoebe's room was the first choice that came to her mind, but she could not let her sister fall back in love with the same guy in less than a day, much less sharing a room. Especially when she knew that it was a matter of sooner or later before they fall back in love. This was one of the things that Piper decides to let the matter drag on and not solve it once and for all.

"Phoebe could share my bed. Then Cole could have Phoebe's room, since I'm the only one with a space to share on my bed." Paige told Piper. Phoebe agreed to that arrangement and knew that Cole and herself must maintain their distance from one another.

Cole was laughing along with Piper's children. However happiness was short-lived when his senses told him that there was the presence of another demon. Even though he saw no one there, his demonic senses were rarely wrong. He was further confirmed that there was an unwanted guest in the house when Wyatt let his protection shield up, protecting both his brother and himself. Cole glanced around slowly this time. However, when he noticed the leaves of the plant moving slightly, and immediately lanced a fireball in that direction, at the same time, a fireball was sent his way. Chris must have understood that it was dangerous to stay where they were, and he orbed his big brother as well as himself out of the living room, into the bedroom, with Wyatt's shield still protecting them both.

When the two fireballs collided and exploded, the poor plant vase was shattered onto the ground.

'Piper will kill me' Cole thought, then focused on the task of locating the invisible demon.

Phoebe heard the glass shatter, and the three of them immediately rushed towards the living room. Piper flung her hand in an attempt to stop the fireball from hitting another vase. She froze all movements for a slight moment and saw a female figure appear then vanished.

Piper did not believe her eyes and froze all movements for another time. The same thing happened. There was a figure who appeared for a slight second before disappearing again.

"Did you see that?" Piper asked Paige and Phoebe, who nodded their heads in affirmative.

A second demon appeared, using her bow and arrow aiming at Phoebe, who levitated upwards when the arrow hit the wall.

Cole, after seeing the second demon, finally realized who these demons are. He cursed to himself when he realized who they're dealing with.

A third demon appeared as well. Before Cole could utter any cautions for the sisters, he saw his going-to-be bride.

Phoebe paused in her steps. This demon who appeared in front of her was really gorgeous. With jet black hair and hazel eyes together with a to-die-for figure, Phoebe was totally impressed with her opponent's looks.

"You must be Phoebe." The demon said more of a statement than a question.

"Let's settle this matter in a fight!" Phoebe opponent said and flung a kick at the witch, who was caught off guard and moved a few steps backwards with the impact.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked her, trying to make some sense in the whole situation.

Cole, who's still throwing fireballs at invisible demon, was hurt quite badly, with his sleeve on fire and the previously injured arm. Piper was starting to see the silhouette of the female demon, and continued trying to freeze her. She could also see that that demon was also injured.

"Kyla! Get your hands off her!" Cole shouted through gritted teeth and fired a fireball in the demon's direction, which she dodged away easily.

"Someone's getting cranky today! Changed your mind about getting married Belthazor? And I will leave your precious girl alone." Kyla, the demon fighting Phoebe said evilly.

Phoebe wanted answers from Cole, but decided to question later and used Kyla's distracted attention to punch the demon under the chin.

Kyla screamed when she was hit.

"You'll pay for it… bitch."

Paige orbed away from the stairs, appearing behind the archer demon. She did that just in time before the arrow hit her. The demon growled and pulled another arrow and aimed it at Paige.

"Arrow!" Paige shouted, with her hand out for the arrow, and then threw it back to the caster, hitting the demon in the arm.

Piper again, tried to freeze the invisible demon, allowing Cole to throw a fireball in its direction. A scream was heard, before a slight silhouette was appearing in front of them.

"We'll come back again soon, witches" The archer said, before shimmering out. The other two followed suit.

The exhausted sisters sat down on the couch, dazed with what they're dealing with.

"What are those demons?" Paige asked.

"They're the demonic triplets." Leo said, walking down the stairs, carrying his sons.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked, taking Chris from Leo. Her whitelighter husband greeted Cole with a handshake, before healing the cuts on the sisters.

"I was called away by the elders. I tried to get away as soon as possible after sensing that all of you are in danger." Leo explained.

"So…" Paige waved her hand impatiently. "What are the demonic triplets?"

"They had been once the most powerful demons in the underworld." Cole explained.

"The eldest is Kera, the archer. One arrow from her will be more than enough to kill any witch. The second, is Kiana, the invisible one. The last sister will be Kyla, who can seduce any guy on the planet." Cole summarized.

"Who is also your future wife." Phoebe said.

"Sorry Phoebe. Looks like you'll have to heal your bruise the normal way. I can't seem to heal it" Leo told her sister in law.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to work anyway. We have some demon vanquishing to do." Phoebe told Leo.

"I'm going to check on the book of shadows." Paige announced and picked Wyatt up, going up to the attic.

Piper and Leo then left for their own room, leaving some space for Phoebe and Cole.

"I have no intention of marrying Kyla" Cole told Phoebe, looking straight at her, getting her to understand that it's the truth.

Phoebe looked away. "That is none of my concern, Cole. What I would appreciate is you telling me how to vanquish the demons."

Cole sighed. "I have no idea. If the source resurrected them, it probably means that they're almost indestructible."

Phoebe didn't reply to his comment.

"I'm going to help Paige" Phoebe said and stood up to walk away.

Cole grabbed her hand. "Phoebe"

Phoebe closed her eyes, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Phoebe." Cole said again.

The witch opened her eyes. "I have to go and help Paige." She repeated, and pulled her hand away from Cole, leaving for the attic without once glancing in his direction.

Cole exhaled deeply, sitting there, deep in thought.

* * *

"What's wrong, Pheebs?" Paige asked, worried about her sister.

Phoebe's eyes were brimming with tears, but somehow, she managed to hold them back.

"I'm fine." Phoebe said. "What have you found about these demons?"

"Well… All that's in the book of shadows matches what Cole told us. It was also stated that a few Halliwell witches worked together and managed to kill one of them and managed to wound the other two demons, before a spell managed to banish them away." Piper told Phoebe, while flipping through the pages of the book of shadows.

Seeing Phoebe's emotional state, Piper gave her sister a hug.

"Get some rest, Phoebe. I'll get Cole to settle himself in." Piper told her.

Phoebe nodded, and left for Paige's room, after taking her bear with her.

"Why is she still clutching her bear when Cole's around?" Paige asked curiously.

"Just let her be, Paige. She'll get better soon with Cole around." Piper said grudgingly.

Paige agreed. "You'll get to tell Cole to settle himself in Phoebe's room." Piper told her husband.

Leo gave her an incredulous 'Why me?' look. "Go and have some man to man talk with Cole." Paige encouraged and gave Leo a slight push towards the door.

Leo sighed and went downstairs to search for Cole.

_Meanwhile, in the underworld_

"I'll have my revenge on the Halliwell. Even Belthazor will not be able to resist my charms." Kyla told her sisters.


	5. Phoebe's life threatening injury

ethereal girl: Phoebe will be trading the bear off for the owner soon!

For all other reviewers: A HUGE Thank You for reading!! Gosh, when I checked the stats, I couldn't really believe it that this fic has more than 1000 hits! I'll try to update as often as I can. Hopefully, all of you will continue to leave reviews for this fic!! And for those who read and had not reviewed, please do!!

Chapter 5: Phoebe's life threatening injury

* * *

Cole woke up the next morning, gritting his teeth in pain. His wounds were only partially healed, and they still hurt a lot. Conjuring a fireball in his palm, he looked at it intently, before making it disappear. His powers were not up to standards yet, meaning that he wouldn't be able to kill them in one fireball. Satisfied and relieved that it was a matter of time before his powers are fully restored, he shimmered his way down into the kitchens.

It was a good thing that he dodged, because Piper immediately tried to blow him up.

"You and you." Piper said in frustration to Cole and her husband, Leo.

"Stop shimmering and orbing around the house." She said to them respectively.

"Can't you people do things the normal way, like walk down the stairs?" Piper asked, irritated.

Immediately after her comment, Paige orbed into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. The men stifled a laugh at Piper's expression, however, it was Phoebe who laughed.

"What?" Paige asked moodily. The sisters, knowing that Paige wasn't a morning person, and left her alone to nurse her cup of coffee.

"You're the first demon I know of who needs coffee in the morning." Piper said, and gave a small shudder when Cole lifted the cup of black coffee, which taste absolutely bitter, and drank it.

Even though Paige was only half awake, she grimaced at the sight of the bitter, black coffee.

"Gotta go now. Bye all!" Phoebe said, her gaze lingering slightly longer on Cole, before rushing out of the house.

"I have to do an inventory check at P3. You'll be able to handle them on your own, Leo?" Piper asked. Knowing that she has to get that settled as soon as possible, Piper would very much prefer to finish her inventory checking before any demon attacks.

Leo nodded his head. "Cole will be staying here for babysitting as well." The half demon looked at Leo questioningly, but knowing Piper was waiting for an answer, he nodded.

"Great." Piper said, before bending down to kiss her sons goodbye. "I'll be back soon" She said.

Paige, finally awake after her third cup of coffee, bid them goodbye and orbed over to her workplace.

"Well, it's just you and me then." Leo said to Cole, while picking up his son Wyatt. Cole followed suit, picking up Chris and made their way over to the living room couch.

Still keeping an eye on Chris, who was crawling across Cole's lap, with the intent on reaching the other end of the couch, Cole tried to re familiarize with the human world by picking up the newspaper and reading it.

Cole didn't really mind baby sitting Piper and Leo's children, as seeing them brings back memories of the times when Phoebe had been happy with him, reminding him of the child that he would have had.

* * *

A darklighter shimmered into the manor a few hours after the charmed ones left the house. Cole's quick senses allowed him to fling a fireball at the darklighter, but there was not much damage done. The darklighter smirked, and aimed at Leo.

"Orb, Leo. Now!" Cole told him urgently.

The whitelighter managed to escape death in time. Cole threw a few fireballs consecutively at the darklighter, but the damage was still minimal.

'Damn it!' Cole thought angrily. Checking to see that Wyatt has his protective shield in place to protect himself and his brother, Cole shimmered, appearing behind the darklighter. Not wasting any time, he stabbed the enemy with his athame.

The darklighter flung Cole to the wall, and took his aim at Leo again. Just then, Phoebe orbed in with Paige. Changing targets, the darklighter aimed at Paige.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted.

"Arrow!" Paige shouted, getting the arrow just in time before it hits her. At the same time, another demon shimmered in. It was Kera, the eldest of the demonic triplets, who was also aiming at Paige. Knowing that Paige would be unable to dodge this arrow as well, Phoebe levitated and delivered a high kick to Kera.

Intent on keeping the sisters safe, Cole managed to fling another fireball, this time, putting lots of strength into it. Finally, it hit the darklighter, making it disappear into ashes.

Kera shimmered away, smirking slightly in Cole's direction.

"Leo!" Paige cried out.

"Don't touch it!" Cole told Leo. Before Leo can ask any questions, Cole transformed in front of him, into Belthazor. He then plucked the arrow out of Phoebe, immediately the arrow disappeared into ashes.

Transforming back into his human form, he explained. "The arrow's poisonous. Only a demon can touch it. Anything else will end up being infected."

Cole then stepped back, allowing Leo to heal her. Phoebe however, wasn't responding to Leo's healing. There seems to be an invisible shield blocking Leo from touching Phoebe.

"I'll check the book of shadows" Paige said, orbing into the attic.

Cole carried Phoebe onto the couch, leaving her there.

"I'll go and get Piper back. She'll want to know what happened" Leo said and with Cole's nod, he orbed out. However, there seem to be a turn in Phoebe's condition, as now, there was a shield blocking Phoebe from him, and it burns Cole to be near Phoebe.

Unwillingly, Cole had no choice but to change into Belthazor. After his change, he was feeling better already. His wounds were healing quickly, as demons has the power of speeding up the healing process. This power unfortunately, does not extend to his human form, explaining why his wounds were still not healed for a couple of days.

Leo orbed in with Piper moments after Paige orbed down with the book of shadows.

"Phoebe!" Piper said, reaching for her sister. However, she withdrew her hand almost immediately, feeling the effects of the shield surrounding Phoebe.

"What is that?" Piper asked, raising an eye brow. "And why are you in your demonic form?"

"It's the only way." Belthazor said, demonstrating by touching Phoebe. Piper then looked around the house, noticing the burnt marks on the walls and the state of some of the furniture.

"They're in the playroom" Leo said, answering Piper's unasked question when she turned to him.

"There is nothing in the book on how to heal a witch hit by Kera's arrow." Paige said, coming down from the attic.

"We'll just have to do it ourselves, don't we?" Piper said determinedly.

Paige, write a spell to bring the shield down. I'll make the potion." Piper announced.

"Do we still need that spell when Cole can touch her?" Paige asked. "He's not repelled by the shield"

Piper stopped what she was doing and looked over. Taking out an athame, she approached Belthazor.

"Piper" Leo said with a slight warning tone. "What are you doing?" Paige asked.

Pulling Belthazor's hand towards her, she made a deep cut on his palm, and then collected his blood. Cole didn't even flinch or withdraw his hand.

"Forget about the spell then. Cole can give the potion to Phoebe." Piper said and went to make it. Paige followed Piper into the kitchen. Knowing there's nothing much that he can do, Leo orbed upstairs to look after his sons.

"She's getting worse." Belthazor said gruffly, loud enough for the sisters to hear him.

Paige came out of the kitchen. Grabbing a pen and paper, she sat down near them and knit her brows together, deep in thought.

"I have to think of a spell to slow down the poison from spreading." Paige explained.

She was just writing the second line when Cole remembered.

"What?" Paige asked, not realizing that Cole was talking to her.

"Phoebe used this spell to stop my wounds from getting worse." Belthazor said, and wrote the spell which Phoebe casted for Paige.

"Couldn't you have told us earlier?" Paige asked dryly.

Belthazor shrugged. "I just remembered."

Taking Cole's hand and instructing him to hold Phoebe's hand as well, Paige said the spell, hoping it would work, using Cole as a link between her and her sister.

A few seconds later, a little bit of colour returned onto Phoebe's face. Paige sighed in relief.

"Remember to get me to write it down in the book of shadows later." Paige said, before returning into the kitchen to help Piper.

"Piper! Demon!" Paige exclaimed. Piper turned around and flicked her fingers, blasting the demon into bits.

Hearing a crash outside, the two sisters rushed outside, just in time to see a demon being turned into ashes.

Cole stood up and turned back into his human form. "The demons are coming because they can sense me now that I'm not human. With the amount of enemies I've made in the underworld, it's not really a surprise." Cole told them.

"But if you don't turn into Belthazor, none of us can get through the shield." Paige stated.

Flicking her hands again, Piper blasted off another demon.

"These are only minions. If the more powerful ones come after us, there'll definitely be trouble." Piper said.

"That's the best we can do at the moment. We save Phoebe, before discussing anything else. You stay in your human form, but when we got everything ready, you turn back into that demonic guy." Piper said.

"Do we really have to add Cole's blood in?" Paige asked when they return to the kitchens.

"Adding it would heal her faster" Piper explained.

Finally bottling up the potion, they rushed over to give it to Cole, who turned into Belthazor, to feed it to Phoebe.

Slowly, he fed it to Phoebe, who wasn't swallowing any.

"Hold her up, Cole, force feed her if you must." Piper fretted, watching her sister getting worse.

He then held Phoebe close to him, making her lean her head on his shoulder before pouring the potion into her mouth. Apparently, it worked.

However, once he had finished feeding her the potion, Phoebe's shield, instead of disappearing, it had surrounded both Cole and Phoebe, in a way similar to that of Wyatt's shield.

Belthazor felt his power draining from him. He held Phoebe close, even when he himself suddenly experiences excruciating pain. He then found himself turn back into his human form, Cole Turner.

Piper was blasting demons that are coming into the manor.

"Phoebe?" He asked, when he felt her stir. Phoebe opened her eyes, just to vomit out some black icky stuff.

"Poison!" Exclaimed Paige happily. "She got the poison out of her system"

The shield surrounding Phoebe finally disappeared, allowing Leo to orb down to heal her.

Knowing that Phoebe is safe, Cole hugged her tightly for a moment before letting go of her and went to help Piper with the few demons that's left.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Piper asked Phoebe.

Phoebe gave a weak smile. "I've been better." Phoebe was still trying to remember what happened after she'd been hit by the arrow. All she know is the fact that Cole was there for her. There's no doubt about it. Although she didn't see him when she opened her eyes, she knew that he was there. Phoebe didn't even have to ask her sisters about it.

"I guess that means that none of us will be going back to work." Paige said, knowing the danger that they'll bring to the innocents if they return to their day jobs.

"This is as close to a war for the good against the evil that we will be getting" Phoebe said regretfully, none of them wanting this day to arrive.

"You've got a premonition on this before?" Leo asked, entering the same space as the charmed ones.

"It wasn't really clear exactly, and I didn't even touch anything for it to occur. It may be a bad dream for all that I know." Phoebe said defensively.

"I'm going to ask the elders about it." Leo said.

"It is highly possible that you've got this premonition because it will leave a huge impact in the future." Leo stated and orbed out.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Paige said, and sighed.

"Did I hear someone asking for help?" Asked a very familiar voice from behind the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Please Read & Review!!!


	6. Back from the future

Author's Note:

Dear Readers…

I'm really sorry for not updating, as I've been getting the story going… Now that I've actually done my drafts, I would like your (the readers) opinion if I bring 2 characters into the story, that is, Chris Halliwell (the adult version) and another character.

Of course, the story will still continue to be a Phoebe/Cole story…, Read and Review this short chapter and I'll upodate more. I promise!!

So please give me your opinions, which will be greatly appreciated!!

Chapter 6: Help Has Arrived

Recap:

"Did I hear someone asking for help?" Asked a very familiar voice from behind the Charmed Ones.

The sisters turned their heads towards the voice.

"Chris?" Piper asked, stunned.

Chris gave her a boyish grin. "Hi mum" He greeted with a slight wave.

"How did you get back?" Paige asked.

Chris went closer towards Paige, who put out her hands, waiting for a hug. However, Phoebe was thrown into a premonition when Chris was five feet from her.

Phoebe felt herself being helped into a chair. A glass of water was given to her, which she took gratefully.

"What did you see?" Paige asked her sister.

Phoebe however, didn't hear the question. She was staring at Chris.

"I saw the future." Phoebe replied. "Chris's future."

"Which future? I have two." Chris asked, still standing where he is, not knowing if it's safe for him to move closer to them.

"The one that you've just left. Wyatt is on our side." Phoebe stated.

Chris nodded. "Some of the demons are resurrected from this timeline by a future source who came back into this timeline, and the demons resurrected by him were very powerful. We were outnumbered."

"So you've decided to come back again." Paige stated matter-of-factly.

"This time, it was the elders who granted their permission for me to come back." Chris said defensively.

"They allowed you to come back?" Piper asked, incredulous.

Chris laughed at the expression on his mum and aunts' faces. "Yeah. That was my reaction too. So you should know how bad the situation is."

Swirls of blue lights entered the kitchen.

"Piper! The elders sent Chris back into this timeline!" Leo told his wife.

"We already knew, Leo." Paige told her brother-in-law, motioning to Chris.

Chris grinned. "Hi dad."

Leo then stepped forward and pulled his son into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you the other time." Leo told him, filled with guilt. Leo couldn't believe it. This was his son, _THE_ son that he had lost the other time, healthy and alive, standing in front of him.

Chris was slightly taken aback by his father's display of emotions, but nonetheless, he returned the hug.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

"Katya Turner. It's great to see you coming back from the future." The source said, grinning evilly.

The girl struggled against the grip of two other demon holding her down. Pushing her roughly onto the ground, Katya Turner had no choice but to kneel down.

"Let me ask you again, Katya. You can save the trouble and obey me or I'll have to kill you."

Katya looked at the source, anger in her eyes. "Never."

The rage fueled by Katya sent the Source over the edge. With one hand, he sent Katya flying against the wall.

"If it wasn't the fact that you're pretty enough to be useful for me and your uncle is Belthazor, I would have killed you a long time ago." The source snarled at her.

Katya stayed silent, till Kyla appeared. Katya recognise Kyla from books that her father had forced her to read. Slightly surprised that Kyla's brought back to life, Katya knew that Kyla's other two sisters were definitely alive as well.

Kyla's entrance brought all the demon's attention away from Katya, allowing her to slowly break free and shimmer away.

By the time the source found out, it was already too late. In his anger, fireballs were lanced at the two demons who were supposed to watch over Katya.

* * *

How was it? Sorry for the short chapter, but Please review and tell me your opinion!!


	7. Cole & Phoebe's Talk

**Chapter 7: Cole and Phoebe's talk**

**A/N: I really must apologize for taking such a long time to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katya ran. Living her life trying to outrun the other demons was taking its toll on her. Reaching her uncle's penthouse, or rather, since she was back in the past, the uninhabited dusty penthouse.

She knew that she was not going to be safe for long, but for now, Katya Turner is just tired. So very tired. Ever since she refused to kill any more people, her father had tried to kill her, even tried to get other experienced demons to kill her, preferring not to have a useless half breed like her as a daughter.

It was then that she met her distant relative, Belthazor, who saved her. Granted, he was her distant uncle, but to Katya, Cole Turner was the best uncle and father figure a girl could have. He taught her to control her powers, taught her well enough for her to survive for such a long period of time without getting caught.

She had came back, travelled through time to kill the present source of all evil, who continues to rule the underworld even in her future.

There was only one place for her to go, and it's the one and only place her uncle Cole had told her to go to for help, the only way to achieve what she came back to accomplish. The Halliwell manor.

* * *

Phoebe returned to her room, intending on getting some long awaited rest. She stopped, after entering, as she saw Cole sitting by her window, overlooking the whole neighbourhood.

Sensing Phoebe's presence, Cole turned around, looking wary of his ex-wife. His gaze pierced into hers, knowing that Phoebe will be having lots of questions waiting to ask him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you're sleeping in here." Phoebe said swiftly, before turning back for the door, knowing that she still couldn't face him before memories of them, being happy together, began to resurface.

'_Get a grip Phoebe. He's alive and there'll be nothing going on between the two of you. Nothing.'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"Could you stay?" Cole asked.

Phoebe, whose hand was already on the doorknob, froze, and hesitated. Silently debating inside herself, she relented and went towards Cole, stopping when she reached the chair in the room.

Settling herself into her chair, she refused to look at Cole, even though she knew he was waiting for her to look at him.

After what seemed like an eternity, while it was only after a few seconds, Cole let out a huge sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked Phoebe, concerned about her well being especially after her near encounter with death.

"I'm feeling better." Phoebe answered politely, softly.

Cole tried to control his frustration . He hated it when Phoebe acts all polite and acts that everything is fine, when he knows that she isn't. He knew that he was part of the problem for Phoebe's misery, and he desperately wants to change the situation. Not knowing what to do is ripping him into pieces, all he wants is for Phoebe to get out of that self-imposed shield of hers.

"If there's nothing left to be said, I guess I better make a move." Phoebe said.

Cole, without even thinking, grabbed Phoebe's arm, bringing her closer to him.

Damn it. He wasn't supposed to have an effect on her. Phoebe took in a deep breath and his scent enveloped her. Before she can get her bearings, Cole leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the kisses they shared, which was filled with heat and passion.

Phoebe struggled for a while, trying to get away from him, refusing to let him affect her.

'_Come on Phoebe.'_ Cole thought '_Don't lock yourself away'_

Cole backed Phoebe to the nearest wall, one hand holding Phoebe's hands in place. Phoebe was still struggling with her emotions running inside her, before she gave in and melted in the kiss. Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and showed him how much she missed him.

Cole bit back a groan. He held himself back, not wanting to rush the situation. He missed having Phoebe in his arms, especially the effect she has on him. It has been a long time since he had gotten Phoebe all to himself, and he has every intention to savour the moment.

It felt so right and yet it was so wrong. Knowing that Cole was brought back to join the Source of all evil, he is the key to bring ultimate power and to shift the balance between good and evil.

Phoebe tried to get away from her ex-husband, whom she still have feelings for. From the kiss they shared, the feeling seems to be mutual. All this is bringing a huge headache to Phoebe, and all she wants is to shut herself into a room and think.

Cole kissed her lightly on the forehead, before leaving the room, knowing that Phoebe will want some time alone to clear her mind.

"I'll always love you" Cole said. Running his hand through his hair, he left.

* * *

Adult Chris was in the kitchen, listing down all the demons that were resurrected.

"I can't list ALL of them mum" Chris said. "There are so many of them."

Paige went forward and screened through the list. "We'll just take out the main ones before we go after the others."

Chris looked up from his list. "You guys might want to start with the demonic triplets then." He said.

Reacting on sheer instinct, Chris TK-ed the demon who was shimmering into the kitchen into the nearest wall.

Cole, who wasn't back to his former powerful self yet, hit the wall, hard. He stood up angrily, a fireball forming in his hand.

"Stop it." Piper and Paige said at the same time.

Paige sighed. "Cole, this is Chris. The adult version from the future. Chris, this is Cole, the demon resurrected by the Source."

"You're Piper's kid?" Cole asked, looking towards the playpen where baby Chris is.

"And you're Phoebe's ex-husband" Chris stated.

"How do you know?" They questioned.

Chris shrugged. "I've heard."

The doorbell rang, but none of them made a move to open the door.

Glad for the distraction, Chris volunteered to open the door.

* * *

**Please R&R!!**


	8. Trouble in the Manor

Recap:

"_And you're Phoebe's ex-husband" Chris stated._

"_How do you know?" They questioned._

_Chris shrugged. "I've heard."_

_The doorbell rang, but none of them made a move to open the door. _

_Glad for the distraction, Chris volunteered to open the door.

* * *

_

Chris opened the door slightly, and saw Katya.

"You?" Katya asked, incredulous.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, perplexed at seeing her.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why are you here?"

Chris opened the door, and let her in. "Let's talk inside."

"I've already told you Piper, that these demons were already vanquished when I was still young. I've already told you all that I know" Cole told the eldest Charmed one.

"But what you told us isn't enough for us to know how to vanquish it." Piper said, annoyed.

"If you want, I can get into the Underworld for some information."

"Don't you dare go back into that place." Phoebe said calmly, taking a seat beside her sister.

Phoebe looked at Cole coolly.

"You're being hunted by demons wanting to destroy you and the Source for wanting to control you. Don't you think they might have set up traps for you?" demanded Phoebe.

"Are there any other ways?" Cole asked. "It's a risk I'll have to take."

"We'll think of other ways. One that doesn't include risking lives unnecessarily." Phoebe said firmly, more to her sisters than to Cole, whom she's still refuses to look at.

Cole's hopes soared up; knowing that, in some way, Phoebe still cares for him.

* * *

Making sure that his aunts are still in the kitchen, Chris brought Katya to the living room. 

"So why are you here?" Chris asked.

Katya wasn't sure she can trust him. Years of escaping the bad guys had made her wary of people around her.

"Why do I have to explain to you?" Katya asked. "I'm looking for the Charmed Ones, not you. How would I know that you're the same Chris from my timeline?"

"I'm a Halliwell. A good witch. What more assurance do you need? Unless you want me to go into details about the first time we met?" said an amused Chris.

Katya flushed "There's no need." Remembering the incident where she had mistaken Chris as one of the demons and tried to kill him. She was filled with embarrassment when she found out that he was just tailing her so as to make sure she was safe.

"I was sent back in time as a bargaining tool to get my Uncle to work together with the Source for domination of the entire Underworld." Katya explained.

"And?" Chris pressed on, knowing that that isn't the end of the story.

"That's all you have to know." Katya said crisply.

"Look, Katya. Either you're giving me the whole story, or I will not be able to help you." Chris said calmly.

"I'm not going to be sitting down here explaining my life to you when I only know you for a short period of time, and I have to find my Uncle. Trust me, this is the last place I would go to if I had the choice." Katya told him.

"Your uncle is here." Chris told her.

When he knew he got her attention, he continued. "And he's sitting in the kitchen with all my Aunts."

"Is he and your aunt Phoebe.."

Chris shook his head. "We're not allowed to say anything about it. Future consequences. Always remember that." He warned.

Katya nodded.

Chris nodded. "Come on, you finally get to see my mum and the younger version of Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe."

* * *

Chris and Katya went into the kitchen where his family members are still in their discussion. When they saw him with an unknown, everyone stopped their discussion. 

"Katya?" Cole asked, surprised.

"Uncle Cole" she greeted with a slight nod as she surveyed the rest of the witches in there.

It was easy to differentiate the sisters from one another. Heading the whole discussion would be Piper, Chris's mother, whom she knew, died back in her timeline. The other sister, the only blonde, Katya knew she must be Paige. The last sister, the one who was avoiding her uncle Cole's gaze, Katya knew that this is Phoebe.

"Pleased to meet you too. And yes, I'm Phoebe." Chris's aunt introduced herself.

Katya widened her eyes slightly.

"I guess you didn't know that Aunt Phoebe is an empathic." Chris explained.

Katya then looked at Phoebe in the eye, holding the gaze.

Phoebe nodded approvingly. "Your mental defences are strong." Phoebe noted.

"Sorry for being blunt, but who are you?" Paige asked, curious about this slim, black eyed beauty standing in front of them.

"I'm Katya Turner." She said.

"Turner? As in " Paige asked and Cole nodded slightly.

"I'm not directly related to him, but I can be considered as one of his nieces." Katya explained.

"You're from the future" Piper concluded. Katya nodded again.

Cole lanced a fireball at Chris.

Good thing Chris managed to dodge in time, the fireball nearly hitting his shoulder.

"Are you out of your mind?" Piper shouted.

Phoebe stood up. "She's here."

"Who's here?" Paige asked, confused.

Cole lanced another fireball, this time near Piper. As reflex, Piper froze the fireball, and saw a few human forms for a slight moment before they disappeared.

"Shit." Piper said, when she finally figured out what Phoebe's referring to. Kiana; the invisible sister of the demonic triplets.

Not long after, the whole kitchen is filled with chaos. Fireballs being lanced, invisible demons being TK-ed into the walls, time being frozen by Piper just to know where the demons are, while Paige orbed herself and Phoebe up to the attic to find a solution to their problem.

"What happened to the book?" Paige asked, horrified by the amount of blank pages in the Book of Shadows, which she knew was filled up previously.

Leo orbed in. "The demons are brought back to life, meaning that they're never vanquished. Records will then be non-existant." He explained.

They heard more glass being smashed downstairs.

"Get Piper up here now." Phoebe commanded Leo.

Less than a few seconds later, they're back in the attic.

"I'll see if I can help them." Leo told the sisters, before orbing down into the kitchen.

"This spell." Phoebe pointed to the spell to see the unseen. "We need to see them before we can vanquish them."

Holding hands, they chanted.

"_In this tween time, this darkest hour,  
We call upon the sacred power.  
Three together stand alone,  
Command the unseen to be shown.  
In innocence we search the skies,  
Enchanted are our newfound eyes."_

"Mum!!!!" The Charmed ones heard Chris shout out. Paige hurriedly orbed her sisters down into the kitchen.

* * *

More Reviews please!! And I'll update as soon as possible! 


End file.
